A Dauntless Halloween
by AyanoLundell
Summary: Tris had never heard of Halloween so of course, her friends couldn't stand for something that screwed up. They are determined to make this Halloween one to remember, no matter what it takes! I suck at summaries.


**A/N: It's despicable! More than 300+ days till Christmas and people still ha**** More than 300+ days till christmas ****s their lights up! Who am I kidding? My house is still decked out. Oh well, Christmas is over and this story is written about one of my favorite holidays: HALLOWEEN! Enjoy ~AyanoLundell**

**Disclaimer: Character, Story, and Places too, I don't own divergent, yep it's true.**

-Tris POV-

My hair was scattered out across the pillow, as I lay in bed getting my peaceful rest. Well it was peaceful until I felt something, something fuzzy and moving. My eyes opened and adjusted to the darkness of the apartment and I saw my hand was on a spider, a huge hairy one. I screamed so loud, im pretty sure Caleb could hear me in the erudite compound, before I rolled off the bed and ran out the room. Only to be caught by my ever so loving boyfriend, Tobias.

''Where's the fire?'' he asked in a surprised tone and my words came out of my mouth like a jumble ''Theresaspiderintheroomanditoucheditanditwasbigandhairyandscarylooking!'' the sentence came out of my mouth in a single breathe and Tobias just turned his head a bit to the side with little to no understanding of what I just said. ''Im sorry could you repeat that.'' He said in a calm but strong voice. ''SPIDER, ROOM, KILL, NOW'' I pointed to the bed and the mess of covers scattered all over it and Tobias just grinned, before eventually walking into the room and pulling all the covers off the bed.

The brown spider was just standing there, not moving and it was agitating me more than scaring me. Tobias looked back at my pajama covered figure with a grin on his face ''Its isn't real'' his strong voice said before he grabbed it with his hand and walked out so show me the battery compartment, ''Why would someone do that to me?'' I asked in a curious way. ''Because todays Halloween'' he said simply before throwing the spider over the apartment railing, it ended up hitting someone in the face.

''AHHHHHHHHH SPIDER GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!'' they yelled as they ran frantically towards the direction of the pit. Tobias and I shared a look and a laugh before I went back in the room to change.

I walked into the big closet provided too me, since I got first place, I had the biggest apartment. And I searched through my outfits till I found something comfortable to wear. The outfit fit snuggly on my body and it consisted of dusty black faded skinny jeans, my signature black combat boots, a black tank top for an undershirt and a grey shirt with words written in black across the front that said ''Fearless''. I finished the outfit by brushing my hair and letting just fall down to my shoulders, mascara and light eye liner.

When I stepped out of the apartment and closed the door, Tobias was still standing there. ''The shirts ironic considering you were scared by a toy spider earlier today'' I laughed because it was true before I grabbed his arm and brought him to the café, because I was starving.

Everyone was there, seriously everyone, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, and now Tobias and me. They were all in deep conversation about something so they didn't really notice when me and Tobias took our seats next to them. Christina was the first to acknowledge our presence. ''Hey Tris, what are you gonna wear tonight?'' she asked almost as fast as a bullet. ''Clothes….'' I answered in an obvious one but Christina just rolled her eyes. ''Stop messing around, what's your costume for the Halloween party?'' everyone was excited to hear my answer so their eyes were staring, straight at me. ''I don't have a costume and what exactly is Halloween?''

Uriah let out a seriously girly horror movie scream as if someone just got murdered and everybody else just where left speechless and awestruck. ''Your joking right?'' asked Lynn who eyes were wide with horror of the situation. ''I am not joking, we pretty much didn't celebrate most holidays in abnegation because they were considered selfish.'' It was true, and it explains why im clueless about most of this holiday stuff. Zeke, who was in complete horror, reached across the table and laced his hand on my shoulder, ''How could you still be alive without knowing the joys of this holiday?'' he asked me in a shocked tone. ''Easy, by breathing and eating'' I answered in response. Christina wasn't going to stand for this, ''Halloween is probably the best holiday around, for little kids and some under matured teens, we could dress up as anything we want, whether it be a butterfly or someone we know and we can go door to door or to anyone and get free candy!'' Christina says excited as she tried to explain.

''And also, for the adults and mature teens, we can throw Halloween parties where we can come dressed up as witches and ghost and zombies and stuff and party all night long!'' Marlene added to the conversation. ''Plus it's the only holiday where you can scare, prank and totally screw with people and actually be expected and it's perfectly fine too. '' Shauna finished it off. I had wide eyes and couldn't really say anything, this definitely sounded like a holiday taken seriously especially in dauntless.

My eyes scanned the faces off all my friends before I said the words that all of them were expecting wholeheartedly, ''so whens the party?'' many of the cheered and Christina grabbed my arm ''Im borrowing your girlfriend Four'' she said as she glanced at Tobias, who gave her a nod. Christina dragged me off still going on and on about how amazing this was going to be for me and everyone else and how much fun was in store for us all.

**A/N: And that has been the first chapter of this story, im probably gonna update the second chapter probably by the end of the day or tomorrow. So please check by again. Bye bye ~AyanoLundell**


End file.
